Destiny And Time Tied Together
by don ninibeth
Summary: Koori, the last one surviving the Shunpai Clan, her clan dead becuase of a despute over a forbidden scroll between The Hyuga Clan. Her father dead, mother dead, now she returns to Konoha to find the truth in everything, to see what truly is her destiny.


I walk into the Konoha Village, seeing all the people about. I had the best reason to be here, the only real reason to be here. My father, he had died here, as a ninja he had died here.

Even though I am a woman…I will become a ninja. A fellow nin of Konoha, a fellow nin to the legendary Kakashi. My father, he admired Kakashi, Kakashi was his idol. It has been

a while since I have reentered The Konoha Village. Ever since my mother had died in a sparring battle with Orochimaru-sama, my father had tried to make me not become a ninja.

But, I saw him, how much he cared about being a ninja, to protect those of the Village. How could I not become a ninja after seeing so much pride in him?

I walk towards the Hokage's Office, each step feeling like the old me. When I was young in the Village, my father would send me to see the Third, sometimes I would visit him and

ask him questions. That all stopped when my mother died, my father made us move out of Konoha, but he would go back and forth from our new ranch. Sometimes I would see him

getting tired, we were to far from the Village, we were to far from home. I wonder now, whether the Third is still alive.

I enter the building, I smell the air, it still smelled like it used to, like dust and books. Everyone I pass by takes a long look at me and recognizes that I have returned. In courtesy they

bow and greet me. I wondered why they still do. Am I still that important? Is my family title still that important? Our family, are the last ones to live. We were killed by the Hyuga Clan

in mini war between us the Shunpais and the Hyugas. Although we were both part of the Konoha Village, we had a dispute over a scroll; on which clan should have it. This

scroll…was very important, it had a forbidden jutsu. Till this day, the scroll can not be found; I still wonder what it contained.

I knock at the Hokage's door, and I hear a women's voice telling me to come in. This woman, she was so young, blonde hair, a mark on her forehead. Then finally I figured who it

was. It was Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannins, like Orochimaru. I greeted her and she didn't even look up at me but told me to sit down. I wondered if she still remembers me. I

certainly remember her, she used to play with me when I was small, and she would try to teach me to be strong. Tsunade, out of all the people she was the last person I would ever

want to get into a fist fight with.I sighed and said

"Eh.. Tsunade-sama. Do you remember me? Where is the Third? Is he no longer Hokage?"

All she did was glare up when I said Tsunade, she was looking at me and then she let out a smile.

"Ahh! Koori-chan how are you? I haven't seen you since you were four years."

"Oh…yes Tsunade it has been a while since I haven't seen you. To much of a while"

"Oh yes it had Koor-chan. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went to the Village of the Mist to train there?"

"Oh no Tsunade-sama. My father wanted me to go there but I didn't want to go. I was thinking, since my father has died…that maybe I could be a nin of Konoha?"

"Koori-chan, yes I head the news of your father's death, I attended his funeral. I didn't see you there though."

"I wasn't able to attend, I was…on official business with one of the Sannins."

"Well which one? That pervert Jiraiya, or…Orochimaru?"

"I was with Orochimaru-sama. He wanted me there with him, he wanted to discuss the death of my mother"

"…You were…with Orochimaru?...Koori, if no one has told you, Orochimaru attacked Konoha and the Third."

"What? No, he couldn't have he was so relaxed and he looked like the old Orochimaru I once new."

"Well he still is, still desiring to be the Hokage, he held a grudge with the Third when he didn't let him be Hokage. That is why…he is dead. Orochimaru killed the Third. He is now one of the most deadliest nins in Japan."

"I never knew that…me and Orochimaru…we used to care for each other so much…that's why he took me to the mountain pass once to camp out there. He has grown old… but now that I think about it…why..how can I love him like I once did?"

"You loved that old man? Koori…he is a horrible man, we all have grown by age but he, he uses people to do his dirty work, he transfers his life into someone else's body. That's why Konoha is so busy nowadays we are all looking for Orochimaru whenever we get a hint on where he might be. He recently took one of our Gennins. Uchiha Sasuke"

"I see…from the Uchiha clan? I remember Itachi-cama. He used to be so quite and he always would visit me when I was small….anyway…who has taken the place of Hokage in Konoha?"

Tsunade-sama chuckled at this and gave a smirk.

"I am the Hokage of Konoha. That is why I am here studying…Koori-"

A knock on the door and Tsunade let out a sigh and said to come in. It was this girl with pink medium length hair and a red dress, black shorts uinder them, she had the Konoha  
forehead protector on her head, tied at the bottom. She looked at me and then said

"Hokage-sama, I did it…I revived the fish! Look at it". Then I noticed what she had in her hands, a fish wobbling around gasping for air.

"Ahh very good Sakura, I am proud of you, you might really have a knack for being a healing nin"

I remembered then, I remembered when Tsunade would heal my wounds with her neon green glowing green hands. She would practice on birds, fish, anything that had died. She

loved helping people.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama…may I ask…what is the next step?"

"Ahh eager to learn more ne? The next step in order to be a full healing nin is to continuality heal things, and practice until you feel your chakra system growing"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, thank you so much for taking me under your wing.". At this the girl named Sakura left. Tsunade sighed and smiled, then said

"Hah, that girl, she couldn't do anything at all, she has no strength nothing. All she really is is smart and she knows how to control her chakra system. This makes her good for being a healing ninja"

"Ah, I see Tsunade-sama. Well…I must ask, is it possible for me to go into the Ninja Academy and become a Gennin. I know the Chunnin exam is until a month later on. I was  
wondering if it was possible for me to become a ninja for Konoha…"

"Koori…I know your capabilities. You don't need to go into the Ninja Academy; I can just make you a ninja rank of Gennin, and give you a mission to test if you are capable of Jounin or Chunnin rank."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I am most grateful that you are my friend, such a good friend."

":Koori-chan, don't worry about it. By the way, do you have a place to sleep?"

"No, Tsunade-sama I don't have place to sleep… now that I think about it I didn't have a plan to sleep anywhere…knowing that I barely sleep that it"

"Koori-chan I am sorry I forgot about that…but still do you want a place to rest, there is a empty apartment with furniture and everything, it used to be Sasuke's. Stay there for the  
time your staying in Konoha". She took out a pair of keys and slid over to me; I grabbed them and got up. I bowed and said goodbye and thank you. Truly Tsunade was like the older sister I never had.


End file.
